


fifty hours in the night

by AvengerofSquids



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Spoon GeorgeNotFound, Middle Spoon Dream, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleeptalking, Sleeptalking GeorgeNotFound, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tickling, Tired GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), big spoon Sapnap, not a crumb of angst to be seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerofSquids/pseuds/AvengerofSquids
Summary: Sapnap squints at Dream, then leans around him to get a better look at George, who isdefinitelyasleep. He blinks, feeling like his mind is stuck in soul sand or something, because he's having trouble thinking clearly right now. "Huh?"A chuckle slips between Dream's lips. "He's sleep talking, Sap. I mean, I knew he did--we've heard him in sleep calls and stuff--but now we can actually understand what he's saying.""Oh." Sapnap watches George move around before the Brit finally leans against Dream again, letting out a quiet hum as he nuzzles into Dream's side. The taller man's blush is easily visible even in the dark. "Think he can hear us?.George talks in his sleep. Dream thinks it's cute. Sapnap thinks this is the perfect opportunity to mess with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 372





	fifty hours in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday! Feb 19th (although it for some reason says I uploaded this on the 20th). So I finished up this fluffy little story I had stored away. Dreamnotnap in any and all forms is slowly but surely taking over my life. 
> 
> The next chapter of "like we used to" should hopefully come out this weekend, but I've been rather busy so it could be a bit longer. Thank you for your patience <3

Sapnap wakes up to Dream poking him in the ribs.

"What the f-" He starts to hiss; Dream slaps a hand over his mouth hard enough to hurt, and he licks at Dream's hand until the taller man pulls away with a frown.

Sapnap opens his mouth to speak again, but Dream hurriedly gestures for him to be quiet and points to George, curled up by Dream's other side. He's somehow still fast asleep. Sapnap rolls his eyes, because if Dream didn't want Sapnap to accidentally wake George he should've let Sapnap keep _sleeping_.

"What?" Sapnap grumbles, scrubbing at his face and fighting the urge to just flop back down and tuck himself against Dream's side. _He must've gotten me up for a reason, right?_ "Is it even _morning_ yet?"

Dream shakes his head, then presses a finger to his lips while shooting a playful glare at Sapnap. Sapnap's about to start cussing him out when George suddenly lets out a sleepy mumble and rolls away from Dream.

"There's just. . .garlic bread," George's face is squished into the pillow, but he wriggles around, elbow bumping against the wall as he burrows deeper into the blankets. Dream lets out a choked sound and seems to be biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Sapnap squints at Dream, then leans around him to get a better look at George, who is _definitely_ asleep. He blinks, feeling like his mind is stuck in soul sand or something, because he's having trouble thinking clearly right now. "Huh?"

A chuckle slips between Dream's lips. "He's sleep talking, Sap. I mean, I knew he did--we've heard him in sleep calls and stuff--but now we can actually understand what he's saying."

"Oh." Sapnap watches George move around before the Brit finally leans against Dream again, letting out a quiet hum as he nuzzles into Dream's side. The taller man's blush is easily visible even in the dark. "Think he can hear us? I mean, don't some people answer you in their sleep and shit?"

"Maybe, maybe. But that might wake him up." Dream runs a hand through George's hair, then starts gently brushing his cheek with his thumb. George leans into the touch, slurring a few incoherent words as his eyes slowly open. He's. . .not really _looking_ at anything, though, just staring straight ahead and blinking like he might close them at any second.

Sapnap scoffs, poking Dream's side until the taller man starts to squirm. "Yeah, well, you woke _me_ up so I think I have the right to try."

George lets out an unhappy whine at Dream's movements and reaches out blindly, clearly trying to wrap his arms around Dream to hold him still but only managing to get his fingers stuck in the hem of Dream's shirt. Sapnap reaches over and adjusts George's arm until it's draped over Dream's waist instead.

"George?" Sapnap asks, keeping his voice low as he leans closer. Dream frowns at him, clearly prepared to scold him for bothering George, but it doesn't seem to wake the Brit up. "George, hey, what were you saying about garlic bread?"

There's a quiet grumble, and then George hesitantly lifts his head, squinting at Sapnap but clearly not actually _seeing_ anything. "Mmmm I said, said th' garlic bread you had?"

Sapnap covers his mouth to muffle his snickers. Dream is staring down at George with an almost _sickening_ fondness shining in his eyes. George doesn't react to the laughter, just keeps staring blankly at Sapnap.

"I just, I said-" George's brows furrow slightly, and he blinks at Sapnap once more before leaning against Dream again and slowly closing his eyes. "Said I liked pizza, didn't. . .hmm. Garlic bread is good."

"It is good, isn't it." Dream murmurs, pressing his lips to the top of George's head. George lets out a little sigh and starts to go limp in Dream's hold. "What else is good?"

George lets out a confused-sounding hum as he peers at Sapnap with one eye; Sapnap chokes down another laugh and reaches over Dream to stroke George's cheek. "Tell me something embarrassing about you or Dream."

"He. . .good." George's words are nearly unintelligible, partly because his face is pressed into Dream's chest but mostly because he's speaking so quietly. "Yeah."

Dream wheezes at that; George pats at his chest, muttering something that _has_ to be a curse. Sapnap rolls his eyes at Dream. "Yeah, Dream, what he said. Be quiet."

Dream sticks his tongue out at Sapnap, who sticks his own out right back at him.

"You know," George's fingers twitch slightly. His eyes are closed. "You know. Him. C'mon love."

Sapnap barks out a laugh; Dream leans over and pinches him in an effort to shut him up, but George jolts and sits upright anyways, looking between the two of them with foggy eyes.

"Huh?" He rubs at his eyes with the heel of his palm, blinking at the two of them. "Wha- why'd you wake me up?"

Sapnap starts cackling loudly, not stopping even when Dream elbows him hard enough to hurt. "Dream woke you, Dream-"

Dream hits him over the head with a pillow. Sapnap grabs his arm and tries to drag the taller man off the bed but just ends up falling off in the process. Dream wheezes so dramatically Sapnap honestly worries he might be choking.

While Dream tries to keep Sapnap from climbing back into bed, George lets out a huff and burrows back into the blankets. "What is _wrong_ with you two?"

"Oh, like you and Sap don't act like this every day," Dream shoots back, sticking his tongue out at George. Sapnap takes advantage of his distraction and clambers onto the bed, flopping across Dream's lap. The taller man mutters a grumpy curse but starts combing his fingers through Sapnap's hair. "You two are absolute menaces."

"But you _love_ us for it," Sapnap teases, resting his head on Dream's chest and blinking up at him. "We _know_ you do."

"I'm not denying it." Dream gently pushes Sapnap away so he can get back under the blankets. "Now get back to sleep before we kick you to the couch."

Sapnap blinks at Dream, mouth dropping open. "You _motherfucker,_ you're the one who woke me up in the first-"

" _Sapnap._ " And _oh,_ that tone means trouble. Sapnap and Dream both turn to look at George with sheepish expressions. "Actually, both of you, I don't care. Just shut up and go to sleep."

Dream rolls over onto his side, wrapping an arm around George and pulling the shorter man close to his chest. Sapnap scoots closer and tangles his legs with Dream's as he cuddles up against Dream's back.

"You were sleeptalking," Dream murmurs, lips pressed against George's hair. The Brit lets out a quiet hum in response. "It was cute."

"It was _not,_ " George grumbles, squirming a bit in Dream's grip before going still again. "And I wasn't. Go to sleep."

"You totally were." Sapnap has to press his face against Dream's back to muffle his laughter as George spits out a curse. "What? Not saying it was a bad thing. But you definitely were."

"Oh my- just go to _sleep._ " Sapnap feels George kick out blindly, but he hits Dream by accident, making the taller man yelp. "Sorry. Wait, no, actually I'm not. You're being just as bad as he is."

"I'm so very sorry, darling," Dream teases; Sapnap can hear him press a kiss to George's neck. "So very, very sorry."

George suddenly _shrieks,_ legs kicking out wildly. Dream lets out a grunt as George accidentally catches him with an elbow. "You _bastard,_ tickling's off-limits!"

Sapnap is suddenly _very_ thankful that Dream's not facing him. If the taller man's in a tickling mood, he doesn't want to get caught up in that.

George keeps squirming for a moment, then shivers, going still. Dream chuckles. Sapnap can see he's pulled George closer and is gently tracing circles against his skin with his fingers. "That better?"

"Sure," George mutters, curling into a smaller ball. Sapnap ghosts his fingers across Dream's ribs for a moment, just to make the taller man jump and shiver as well, and then closes his eyes.

George doesn't talk in his sleep again, but Dream starts snoring after a few minutes. Sapnap spends the next hour reminding himself just how much he loves them, and just barely restrains himself from kicking them both awake.

They're sleeping happily, he doesn't want to ruin that. It doesn't take much longer for him to fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> They're just *clenches fist* so fucking soft with each other.
> 
> Inspired by my mom sleeptalking about garlic bread for absolutely no reason at all
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated <3


End file.
